Videos, DVDs and Blu-Rays I got in 2016
January: 23 (23 videos, 18 DVDs) 5 Children & It - Nando's Distribution / Capitol Films / UK Film Council - U - Not for Rental - VHS - P9145S Along for the Ride - Millennium Films / Cinerenta - 15 - VHS Rental - 02/22/02 Bio-Dome - Warner Bros Pictures / MGM - 12 - VHS Rental - 12/20/96 Collateral - Paramount Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures - 15 - Contains strong language and violence - Not for Rental - VHS - 17/12/04 - VHR 5520 Creature Comforts Series 1 Part 1 - Momentum Pictures / Aardman - PG - VHS - 04/12/03 - MP268V Daddy Day Care - UCA / Revolution Studios - PG - VHS - 07/11/05 - C822 2862 The Fifth Element - Guild Pathe Cinema / Gaumont - PG - VHS The Little Rascals - Universal Pictures / Amblin Entertainment - U - VHS - 044 6893 The Hunley - Warner Bros Pictures / TNT Originals - 12 - VHS Rental The Madness of King George - Columbia Pictures / Film4 / Samuel Goldwyn Films - PG - VHS - CVR 34586 The Man Who Wasn't There - EIV / USA Films / Working Title - 15 - VHS Meet the Fockers - DreamWorks Pictures / Universal Pictures - 12 - Contains moderate sex references and one drug reference - VHS - 30/09/05 - 830 2141 New York Minute - Warner Bros Pictures / Dualstar Productions - PG - Contains mild violence - VHS - Not for Rental - 31/05/05 - S028395 Passport to Paris - Warner Bros Pictures / Dualstar Productions / Tapestry Films - U - VHS - 12/23/02 The Railway Children - Carlton Visual Entertainment - U - VHS - 20/05/04 - 30074 02963 Resident Evil - Nando's Distribution / Constantin Film / Metropolitan Films - 15 - VHS Robots - 20th Century Fox / Blue Sky Studios - U - Contains mild language and innuendo - VHS - Not for Rental - 2423403000 Serendipity - Miramax Films / Tapestry Films - PG - VHS - 09/29/02 Sinbad The Legend of the Seven Seas - DreamWorks Pictures - U - Contains mild violence and perilous moments - VHS - Not for Rental - 31/10/03 Spy Game - EIV / Universal Pictures / Beacon Pictures - 15 - VHS Rental Torque - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Original Film - 15 - Contains strong language and violence - VHS Rental Tots TV: A Painting Surprise and Other Stories - CTE Video / Ragdoll - Uc - VHS - 01/05/98 - CTE 1301 The Very Best of the Royle Family - VCI / Granada / BBC - 12 - VHS Alexander - Warner Bros Pictures / Intermedia Films - 15 - Contains strong bloody battle violence - DVD - 05/07/05 Andre - Sony International / Paramount Pictures / Kushner-Locke - U - DVD - 02/01/16 - SONY 0001 The Big One - Nando's Distribution / Miramax Films - 12 - DVD - 16/02/04 Captain Phillips - Columbia Pictures / Trigger Street Productions - 12 - moderate violence, threat - DVD - 14/12/13 - SONY 0002 Contact - Warner Bros Pictures - PG - DVD - 28/07/98 Die Another Day - 20th Century Fox / MGM - 12 - DVD - 03/05/03 - 23751DVD Z1 Grand Theft Parsons - Warner Bros Pictures / Redbus Pictures / Swipe Films - 12 - Contains drug references and one use of strong language - Rental DVD - 20/04/04 K-PAX - Film4 / Nando's Distribution / Intermedia Films / Universal Pictures - 12 - Rental DVD - 31/07/02 The Lake House - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures - 12 - Contains mild language and an accident scene - DVD Rental - 31/08/06 - RD073672 The Mexican - DreamWorks Pictures / Newmarket Films - 15 - DVD - 07/09/01 - 688 207 9 The Million Dollar Hotel - Warner Bros Pictures / Icon Productions - 15 - DVD - 05/09/00 Need for Speed - Momentum Pictures / DreamWorks Pictures / Electronic Arts - 12 - Contains dangerous driving and moderate language - DVD - Not for Rental - 21/05/14 - MP51823D Rumour has it... - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures / Section Eight - 12 - DVD Rental - 23/02/06 Seven Psychopaths - Momentum Pictures / CBS Films / UK Film Council / Film4 - 15 - DVD - 22/02/13 - MP1198D Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - Walt Disney Pictures - U - Contains mild threat - DVD - 20/07/09 Speed - 20th Century Fox - 15 - DVD - 05/11/99 - 08638DVD Texas Rangers - Dimension Films - 12 - DVD Rental - 10/04/02 - Z1R D888610 The Witches - Warner Bros Pictures / Jim Henson Pictures - PG - Contains mild fantasy horror and language - For Rental or Resale - DVD - 20/07/05 - Z1 00671 29 (13 videos, 5 DVDs) Carry On Sergeant - Warner Bros Pictures / StudioCanal / DeAgostini - U - VHS Discover Playhouse Disney - Disney Promotional - Promotional VHS - NR Emma - Cinema Club / Touchstone Pictures / Miramax Films - U - VHS The Forgotten Toys: Troubles, Trials and Mischiefs - VCI / Link Entertainment - U - VHS - 03/23/00 - VC1535 Inspector Morse: Absolute Conviction - Carlton Video - PG - VHS - 09/01/03 Mean Machine - Paramount Vantage / SKA Films - 15 - VHS Rental Memento - Fox Pathe / Newmarket Films - 15 - VHS Rental The Princess Bride - Walt Disney Pictures - U - VHS Rental Rosie and Jim Classic Collection Vol 1 - VCI / Ragdoll - U - VHS - 04/30/01 - VC1604 Sands of Iwo Jima - Cinema Club / Republic Pictures - PG - VHS - CC 1001 The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny - Sony International / Grand Slamm Children's Films - U - VHS - 02/12/93 - SONY 0004 The Tailor of Gloucester + The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddle-Duck - Uc - VHS - Reader's Digest / Carlton Video - RDV87-399/1 Tots TV: Camel and other stories - Uc - Central Video / Ragdoll - VHS - VC 1299 Analyze That - Warner Bros Pictures / Village Roadshow Pictures - 15 - DVD Rental - 05/03/03 Bin Weevils - 20th Century Fox / Wingnut Films - PG - DVD - 01/01/03 Birthday Girl - Film4 / Miramax Films - 15 - DVD Rental - 09/17/02 U.S. Marshals - Warner Bros Pictures - DVD - 15 - 07/23/99 The Wind that Shakes the Barley - Nando's Distribution / IFC Films / BFI - 15 - strong language, violence - DVD - 08/16/06 - N919401000 February: 6 (2 videos, 3 DVDs) American Pie Unseen - Nando's Distribution / Summit Entertainment / Universal Pictures - 15 - VHS Harry Enfield and Chums 1997 - VCI Releasing / Anglia Television / Tiger Aspect - 15 - VHS - 11/16/96 - VC5954 Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon - Sony Pictures Classics - 12 - DVD - CDR 31055 Emma - Touchstone Pictures / Miramax Films - U - DVD - Z1 D888189 Sharpe's Waterloo - Sony International - 15 - Moderate violence, one use of strong language - DVD - 07/12/01 Category:Years